Red Light Bridge
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: "Can't you be a bit respectful?" "So says the person who goes around calling people prostitutes." IchiRuki, AU.


**Red Light Bridge**

**~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~**

_4:31pm; 29th March, 2013._

Ichigo stood against the sidewalls of the bridge. It was foggy, simply put. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, the water in the river looked pitch black, as if swallowing every photon of light that entered it. Ichigo gazed at the overflowing river. There was a whole lot of commotion around, but he didn't mind.

Despite hearing the weather forecast in the morning, Ichigo had gone for a relaxing walk around there. Years ago, it had been a nice and clean neighborhood area, where he always took his sisters when they were little and where his mother took him. Now, it had turned into a shabby and notorious red light district. It had almost been disowned by the municipalities, he concluded on observing the area. The place reeked of cheap perfume, though the smell had been considerably dulled due to the moisture in the air.

It was not a place for someone like him to be, but he had always loved that spot since he was a kid. It reminded him much of his mother, so he always found peace here – or so he supposed he would find, had he not been mistaken for a potential client by dozens of... them. When he was finally left alone, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear her climbing onto the railings next to him. She was wearing a yellow sundress with a checkered scarf around her neck.

"You are going to scare all gay old men away with that scowl."

"Fuck off."

"I don't think that playing hard-to-get would work with them. That's for ladies, and they are usually looking for you guys near those posh hotels, not here."

"Get lost."

"Hey! I mean, look, I am giving you some cool advice. You could at least be a bit polite."

He turned around and gave her an angry stare. "Hey, you, I am a bit pissed off right now, so just get lost, would you? Midget."

She jumped down from the railing and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I would kick you where sun doesn't shine if I wasn't concerned of your livelihood. It could put you out of business for weeks. And yes, that is a threat. Besides, can't you be a bit respectful?"

"So says the person who goes around calling people prostitutes."

"Well, when I see a spade, I call it one. There's nothing shameful in being one, you know. I can understand your reasons, you don't need to defend yourself."

"Look here, miss. I came here for some peace and quiet and not to spend my time chatting to a mad woman." He said roughly.

"You're angry because I am ruining your prospects for employment, am I not? But as you can see, I am helping you in securing long term -"

He huffed and towered himself over her, his voice growing harsher with every word. "Look here, bitch. I am not a fucking prostitute. I don't need any advice on how to score with old gay men, thank you very much."

"I already said there is nothing shameful -"

"See here, I have already warded off loads of hookers, so don't waste your efforts on me. I am here to spend my time in peace. Just shut up and go to hell."

She was first shocked, then she grew quiet and lowered her gaze and turned to face the river. She wasn't a prostitute - he could see that in a glance, but he took his time to observe her. She was small - she had violet eyes and a really pale skin tone – a college student, perhaps – she seemed a bit too mature for high-school. The sudden change in her behavior pricked his conscience, he sensed he had said something too inappropriate. He paused for a few words and said,

"Look... I didn't mean that. It's been a rough day. 'twas a slip of tongue, I didn't-"

"No, I don't care. I goaded you first. I don't mind." Her voice was still quiet though, betraying her emotionally.

"Of course you would! Being called a... that is quite unflattering, to say the least!"

"I don't think that the profession is so abominable that I would be offended from the idea being involved in it."

"Why wouldn't you? I find that accusing someone of selling their body is a slap-deserving insult."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Though I'd really like to slap you, it won't be because of that. I find that prostitution, which may seem to be 'disgusting', is the only way a number of men and women could earn their bread."

"Like people have stopped appointing staff or anything. There are several jobs these people can do, yet they stick with this one. Don't even get me started on how usage of women for sexual pleasures by men is a slap on the face of feminism."

"As much as I am a feminist, I agree. But, have you ever heard of illegal trafficking? They could have their throats slit if they tried to leave these miserable surroundings." She pointed out, not in the mood to back down.

"Hey, would you stop using four-syllable words in casual talks? It makes such a weird combination with modern slang – it feels like you're hundreds of years older."

"I won, right?" She asked as the corners of her mouth uplifted a little.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, a bit relieved that she hadn't taken much offense to his previous comment.

"So...why exactly are you here?"

"I supposed I should take a walk. I am waiting for my brother."

"This isn't the best area for you to be in."

She dismissed it with a wave of hand. "Old favorite. What about you? You don't seem to be – involved in this." She gestured towards the women.

He nodded knowingly. "The same. Where is your brother?"

"There." She pointed towards the skyscraper, around a mile away, with the words 'Kuchiki Ltd.' clearly etched on it.

"So why don't you wait inside, you can, right? It seems like it'll rain and the wind is harsh."

"I am trying to avoid some people." She said, trying to dismiss the subject as soon as possible.

"I get where you're coming from."

They stood for quite a while in an amiable silence, then she looked at her watch.

"I've to go. Nice talking to you, prostitute san." She grinned slightly and scurried off a bit faster, intentionally so that she didn't have to hear his reply.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" He was barely heard, of course.

…

Rukia ran towards a sleek black car. Her brother was already waiting for her on the driver's seat. He sighed with relief when he saw her hurrying towards the car.

"Where were you, Rukia?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "Near that bridge."

"I told you not to go there . It isn't safe."

"That's fine, nii-sama. I was safe." He didn't press her more, it had been a hard day for him... as well as for her.

_1:12pm; 20th April, 2013._

The next time Ichigo met that girl was when she gave him a fright, shouting at the top of her voice,

"Hey prostitute san! Hey prostitute san! Remember me?"

'Only if you would consider the fact that we are in a crowded store.' Ichigo thought to himself when he felt suspicious gazes turn towards him. He feigned ignorance and turned, pretending to browse the shelves. His efforts were soon rendered futile when Rukia grabbed his shoulder and exclaimed,

"I recognized you! How are you? I didn't get to know your name that evening."

Quite a lot of the customers stopped doing whatever they gave Ichigo a scrutinizing stare, murmuring and gossiping among themselves about a male prostitute that offered a high school girl an evening of not-so-innocent pleasures.

'Fucking great.' Ichigo thought. 'Now I'm going to be labelled as a prostitute and a pedophile. Why did I even talk to this mad dwarf?'

Even if Gods wanted to show some mercy on his poor soul, Rukia had other ideas. She waved her hands in the front of his eyes and said,

"Hey? Why are you tired? Didn't you sleep last night? What were you doing last night?" Not been able to deal with this blow on his reputation any longer, he swiftly dragged Rukia to an empty aisle. He stopped and pressed his palms on her shoulder, met her eyes and said,

"It's not prostitute san. It's Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Freshman. Karakura University."

"Your fault for not giving me your name that evening."

"Because the almighty miss-I-met-near-the-bridge would have refrained from getting the sadistic pleasure of calling me a prostitute in public?"

"Well...it was kind of fun. How did you know I was pretending?" She grinned.

"Your sickly sweet voice is a dead giveaway, drama queen."

"Damn."

"So miss -" She visibly frowned and cut him off.

"It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki. Sophomore, Seireitei."

"'kay, Rukia." He tested how the word felt on his tongue. Sensing the need of an explanation, she added,

"Well...I just saw you here while shopping for groceries, so I called out."

"Ah...oh well." Ichigo mumbled.

"I should leave." Rukia said, feeling there was no point in continuing a conversation that was going to go nowhere.

Ichigo understood.

"Yeah, well, see ya around."

_10:16am; June 9th, 2013._

The next time he met Rukia, he was in the cemetery. He went to talk to her, feeling obliged because she had troubled herself with it last time. Rukia was maintaining the dignity of the surroundings, so she just mouthed 'prostitute san'. Even so, he swore that girl was either sickeningly sadistic or completely ignorant of social etiquette, or perhaps both.

"What brings you here?" She asked him.

"My mom's birthday." He tensed up a bit, shifting his gaze to study the flowers near the graves.

"I am sorry."

"Ah...no...I mean...it's totally fine."

"I just came here to visit my sister." She halfheartedly pointed out to the grave she was in front of.

"Oh." Ichigo payed the necessary respects to the grave. They stood a while in silence.

"So? Are you alone?" She asked.

"No, with my little sister Karin. And you?"

"Alone."

"It's surprising how much you travel alone." Rukia saddened a bit.

"My brother stays busy." Ichigo didn't probe further; she was uncomfortable, he felt.

"Oi, Ichi-nii, where the hell are you?" Ichigo scowled and shouted,

"Over here, Karin. And I told you not to use words like that." He admonished her, staring icily as the girl rushed towards them. She met his stare with a defying look. "And I told you not to get lost."

Rukia hid her amusement with a huff. Karin studied her without changing her expression. "- and who is she? She's not from your college." He looked at Rukia and silently apologizing for Karin's behavior.

"Karin, behave." He scolded her, but was stopped by Rukia.

"It's fine, hello Karin. I'm Rukia." Karin softened her stare.

"Hello. Ichi-nii, how do you know her?"

"Ah...well..." Ichigo hesitated, knowing full well that the truth should not be disclosed.

"I met him in that newly opened Chappy store." Rukia added, seeing that Ichigo wasn't able to look for a suitable answer. Karin's eyes widened and she smirked.

Ichigo, who was feeling so grateful by her understanding gesture up until now, analyzed what he had just heard.

"Fu-llstop." He paused, "Do you lack even the most basic common sense, midget?"

He was met by a sharp kick on his shin and a frowning Rukia. "Don't. Call. Me. That. Or I'll kick you higher next time."

"You -"

Ichigo's retort was interrupted by Karin.

"You know what? I really like her, Ichi-nii. I am this buffoon's little sister, Karin. Pleased to meet you, Rukia." She offered her hand.

"Glad to meet you, Karin." Rukia shook it.

"Let's get going, Ichi-nii. You know how that old goat gets whenever we're late. Can we drop you off somewhere?" She asked, wanting to spend more time knowing her.

"Ah – No. I'll be just fine."

"It won't be much of a trouble, if you are wondering." Ichigo said, choosing to look at the far off fields.

"No, my home is just 'round the corner anyways." She shook her head to emphasize.

"Okay then." He said, signalling Karin to leave.

"See you around, Rukia." Karin added before she walked off.

"You too." Rukia replied before setting off in a different direction.

_2:30pm; 22nd June, 2013._

Rukia was sitting in her favorite café. Her table was littered with numerous open notebooks, pens and markers. She was chewing a pencil, stopping occasionally to take notes from her laptop. The waitress came up to deliver her order.

"Thanks, Orihime." The said girl shook her head, making her orange locks run everywhere.

"It's my job, Kuchiki san." She paused a little to observe Rukia's cluttered table. "Hard day, huh? You rarely order an espresso 'stead of the usual latte."

Rukia let out a sigh. "Really, Orihime. I swear professor Zaraki will drive me crazy one of these days."

Orihime giggled. "I can imagine it. How's your family? There was a family reunion last week, right?"

"Difficult as ever. Rukia this, Rukia that. If it wasn't for nii-sama, they'd kick me out for getting A instead of A+ in a damn class test!"

"Don't scare me – I shudder on the thought of what I'm going to experience next summer!"

"Don't worry, you'll work your way through – you're a hard worker." Orihime looked at the watch and said, " Thank you~! I need to complete my shift, Kuchiki san. Enjoy your coffee, I'll talk to you later!" She rushed towards the back kitchen.

Rukia had scarcely renewed her concentration when she was disturbed again.

"And to think my father says that grades are worth shit." Ichigo said, as he walked to the table and sat opposite to Rukia, keeping a book carefully on the table.

"And to think it's considered impolite to eavesdrop." She replied, clearly irritated.

"Point conceded. I saw you when I first entered but I couldn't bring myself to interrupt your conversation with Inoue."

"You know her?"

"I come here often." She looked at him critically.

"I never saw you here."

"I come here only on early Sunday mornings." He explained.

"That would make sense. I come here on Saturday afternoons."

A waitress interrupted them. She moved to Ichigo's side of the table and handed Ichigo his lemonade, muttering the usual greetings and customer acknowledgments without any expressing any emotion to actually mean them. Ichigo thanked her anyway. As soon as she left, Rukia said,

"Ordering a lemonade in a café? That just defeats the purpose."

"As much as I know, café literally means a place that serves drinks and small snacks, no matter what people nowadays consider it to be." Ichigo countered, grinning.

"Touché."

"So, you're doing a project? Which subject?" Ichigo asked, continuing the conversation.

"Yup. Integrated in physics. You?" She took a sip.

"Honours in Literature."

"Like two separate poles."

"There are people who care about both." He responded.

She laughed. "Favorite author? And before you ask, mine is Jane Austen."

"Shakespeare. Contemporary?" Ichigo asked, not to be let down.

"I kinda guessed." Rukia said, looking at the book Ichigo had brought with him. "John Green. You?"

"Same." Ichigo replied, looking pleased. She raised an eyebrow, but continued drinking. After a while, Ichigo placed and elbow on the desk and rested his chin on the same hand.

"Now that I think of it, it's the first time we met in a 'normal' place."

"I consider all three of them to be completely normal."

"I meant 'normal' in the sense that people won't judge you for it."

"People will judge you even if you meet in the most 'normal' place known to mankind."

"Okay, people won't show their disapproval, as in make it 'visible'." Rukia nodded and continued,

"Like, even in a Chappy Store. Those guys are _that_ bad."

"Don't get started on that stupid shit now, midget. My sister made my life wretched for days after that." Ichigo scoffed. Rukia stubbed his toe and Ichigo yelped.

"What did you do that for, WOMAN?"

"Chappy. Is. NOT. Shit." Rukia shouted.

Ichigo was about to retort when a pale looking guy with emerald eyes and stern face, that was sitting on the table beside them a moment ago slammed his fist on their table, spilling their drinks.

"Shut up, trash."

They both gulped and nodded.

Rukia was the first to reconcile. "Err...so Ichigo, what about your workload? A freshman actually lives a 'wretched' life."

"Totally. I had to work a lot the past week, writing essays. That's all done up now."

"Glad. What brings you up today, though? It's Friday after all."

"I wanted to relax, this week was hectic. What about you? I don't mean to pry, but your family seems...pushy."

"No offense taken. And yeah, they are...so strict-that-it-makes-me-tear-my-hair-out. My brother helps, though."

"What exactly do they want from you?"

"They want a complete scholarship like my brother got."

"Scholarship in integrated physics? They're kidding, right?"

Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Wish they were."

"You brother...he must be a prodigy, right?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Absolutely. He's a genius."

"It must be tough..." He stopped, as if searching for the right words. "He got away with all the 'genius' genes, huh?"

She dismissed the comment. "I am adopted."

"Sorry for bringing that out."

"Oh... no, not at all. I am fine with the fact."

"You perplex me, Rukia Kuchiki. How can you be fine with things a vast majority of people are not?" He questioned her, leaning back on his chair.

Rukia did the same and playfully replied, "Must be in my sadistic genes, sir."

"Trust you to counter my every word perfectly."

"Compliment gratefully accepted."

Rukia and Ichigo sat there noiselessly, Ichigo reading the book he had brought with himself, and Rukia writing notes. Around a couple of hours must have passed when Ichigo's phone lit up with a message asking about his whereabouts. Rukia guessed the content of the message by looking at Ichigo's face.

"You've to go, right?"

"Yeah, my sister texted me."

"Karin?"

"No, Yuzu. Her twin."

"Oh... even I must leave now" She said, glancing at the time at the clock. "Or Urahara san will kill us for keeping one of the best tables busy."

"Okay then, though I am sure he wouldn't kill a regular." He said, certainly amused. Rukia silently asserted. She was gathering her things when Ichigo startled her,

"I like talking to you, Rukia."

"Same here." She said, clearly glad.

"So, I guess...can I have your number?" He offered his phone.

"Sure. But you've to give me yours." She said, handing her phone to him.

_26th June, 2013._

_19:32 – Hey Rukia. _

19:36 – Hi.

_19:37 – What's up?_

19:41 – Test tomorrow. You?

_19:43 – Topic? Just finished writing a report._

19:45 – Electromagnetism. Book report again?

_19:46 – eeeks. Yeah – Anna Karenina._

19:49 – totes. Tolstoy? Never read it - remind me to not take such a time-consuming course again.

_19:53 – gladly._

20:01 – I don't wanna be rude, but... I have to study now... you know my family.

_20:02 – of course. Bye! See you at the cafe next week!_

_20:10 – And before I forget, best of luck!_

21:19 – Sure. Thanks.

_16:16pm; 9th July, 2013._

Rukia let out an exasperated sigh. They were seated at their usual spot at Urahara's. Ichigo writing an essay, and Rukia reading Feynman lectures, occasionally nibbling at the _peach _slices, taking them from the plate they were sharing.

"I have something to tell you."

"Eh?" Ichigo looked up from his book.

"I am going to complete the rest of my degree at the University of Tokyo."

Ichigo's shoulders dropped.

"Why the sudden decision?"

"My principal, Ukitake sensei recommended me there without asking me, and I am now getting to join there midterm. I just got to know yesterday and I can't leave that opportunity and -" Rukia explained, mournfully.

"It's a great chance, right? I am sure you'll do well there." Ichigo hid his disappointment with a smile.

"Stop doing that, Ichigo. You're a worse liar than me."

"At least I don't use that damn tone dripping with saccharin that you do! It makes me gag!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Well then, go back to your gay old men!"

"Bitch!"

"Baka!"

Ichigo lowered his voice and started mumbling. "I am just depressed, okay? All my close friends have already left the city -" He moved the pad of his thumb over the rim of the coffee cup. "– Ishida went to a medical college in Osaka, Chad went to Meiji, even Tatsuki went to Nagoya. My father stays busy – he's a doctor – so I remained here to care for my sisters...and I had even received admission in the university I wanted... I remained here."

Rukia felt guilty by his speech, she didn't want to be selfish, but she couldn't refuse the offer. Ukitake sensei had always been like a father to her and she couldn't disappoint him when he had thought so much about her . Her brother was also unhappy, he hadn't expressed anything but when she told him of it, but she had noticed him lower his eyes for a second before donning the same unchanged expression.

"Ichigo. Stop blabbering, you dumbass." She said, sternly. "Stop pitying yourself! You're lonely? You want friends? You at least have your sisters! Your father! He's a moron from as much as you told me about him, but he loves you. Your sisters love you, and they express it too. They need you. You know how it is like when you are not needed by anyone in this whole wide world?"

"I didn't mean that – "

"If you only want friends, I know loads and loads of people you can be friends with. They'd suit you even better than me! Here, I am going to introduce you to Renji. He's a chemistry major, and is as big a moron as you are." She softened and looked towards the open window. "You wouldn't need me then."

That silenced Ichigo. After a while, he said;

"When will you be leaving?"

"I'll be leaving on 14th."

"This will be the last time we'll meet, huh?"

"Shut up. I'll text you."

"There's nothing like a conversation face to face."

"You know what?" She made quotation marks with her fingers and twitched them. "Internet."

"But in real life?"

"Someday."

"Someday won't be soon, would it?"

She didn't reply and Ichigo didn't inquire further.

...

'Text message received.'

_18:17 – Renji will meet you in the same place next week. Don't stand him up. Keep in touch. Bye._

_18:33 – I won't._

'Text message sent.'

_15th July, 2015_

_00:01 – Happy birthday._

00:03 – Thanks, Rukia.

00:09 – Wait! How did you know?

_00:13 – I like reading unpublished works, you see. Just came across a Tensa Zangetsu one day last year..._

00:16 – Your secret is out, miss Sode no Shirayuki. You didn't think you were the only one doing the online stalking, did you?

_00:19 – Fuck._

00:23 – You will be coming back next year, right?

_00:25 – Yes!_

00:26 – Great!

00:28 – I mean Renji was going on and on about it...

_00:30 – You... are an idiot._

00:34 – I know.

_3:48pm; 25th June, 2016._

Ichigo seated himself in the usual place in the cafe by the window, and took out Sense & Sensibility.

"The usual, Inoue."

Ichigo said, looking very pleased.

"You seem very happy today, Kurosaki-kun. Anything special?" She chirped.

"Nothing much, it's just the pleasant breeze."

"Okay then, I'll be back in a moment." She scurried off.

"And to think that I was almost blown away by the said 'breeze' as soon as I got off the airplane." Rukia smirked.

"And to think it's considered impolite to eavesdrop." He said, starting exactly where they left off.

**_~That's all, folks!~_**

Don't kill me! I always write stuff like this – I can start as dirty as possible, then the story itself turns sweet! Not my fault. And the end wasn't rushed, trust me. I planned it that way – it seemed to be the best. All I wanted to do was to write about what I feel is the essence of ichiruki is – the understanding, the respect, the innocence and the beauty. And I have included a few tidbits for all the ardent fans out there, so hope you enjoyed!

It's complete for now, but if there is a demand, I can try making another chapter, with the declaration stuff - not that I have ever written it, but I can try.

Another thing, the views on feminism are mine and are only included for the entertainment. The term 'gay old men' is used for humour, and I did not mean to insult anyone. And 'HS', whoever you are, you have given me the first flame of my life, so the reply is kindly waiting for you in my profile.

Another, I have been working on this for days, I poured my life and mind in it in the interval, and it has turned up to my satisfaction. PLEASE review/favorite to tell me what you think.

WISH ME LUCK FOR MY EXAMS.

Disclaimer in Profile.  
Thanks for reading.

Ja ne~!  
Tensai-Teki Kuroneko


End file.
